Infected
by hotdxfan
Summary: What happens when the big Apple is Infected with a virus? The WWE superstars will have to work together to find out out how to survive
1. Chapter 1

Infected

Chapter 1

Introduction

How it all began...

Sasha pov...

"Ever wondered what would happen if you and your friends had to fight to survive a virus that was terrorizing the entire town? Well me and my coworkers had to do this, I mean there was at least fifty of us and now after everything that's happen there's only a few of us left. We're scared and hungry, we don't know what to do. Our boss is trying to be strong but I know she's scared too, she's separated from her husband and don't know if he's alive or dead. None of us was expecting this especially since it was just an ordinary day when all of this began." Sasha wrote in her small notebook.

Three days before...

It was a normal day in the WWE and everyone was getting ready for Wrestlemania. In the women's locker room, Sasha and Bailey were getting ready for their tag team match against Naomi and Tamina.

"Hey Sasha you ready for our match tonight?" Bailey asked lacing up her boots.

"You bet this is gonna be epic plus we're in the main event and..." Sasha was cut off as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" They said in unison. Stephanie walked in with a look of concern on her face.

"Hey ladies how's it going?" Stephanie asked them.

"Great actually what's wrong?" Bailey asked her.

"There is a meeting in the conference room immediately so if you would please follow me!" She told them leaving the room.

Sasha and Bailey looked at each other and followed their boss into the the conference room as they saw their coworkers, they knew something was up especially since the entire roster was there.

"Alright listen up everybody, we've just been informed that there is a dangerous virus going around and the entire city is on lock down." Steph told them.

You could hear whispers around the room as Stephanie continued to speak.

"Relax it's just a precaution, but for everyone's safety the show has been cancelled for tonight. Also there are some doctors her from the medical center, that will give us all a shot to make sure the virus is not in any of us." She told them.

Everyone was quiet until John spoke up, "So does this mean that we're stuck here until further notice?" He asked her.

"Yes John it does now I will be right back, you all will be called in alphabetical order by last name so be patient okay!" She told them.

They all nodded as Stephanie left the room, whispers continued to go around the room.

"I don't believe this we're stuck here like animals in cages!" Charlotte told Becky.

"I know but it's for our own safety, besides I'm sure this will be handled professionally and we'll get to go home before you know it." She told Charlotte putting a hand on her shoulder.

Charlotte nodded as they waited for their names to be called.

Two hours later...

Stephanie came back in, " Great news everyone, all of you are free of the virus." She told them excited.

Everyone cheered together, until she interrupted them. "But the rest of the city is still on emergency lock down until further notice.

"Why should we have to stay here if none of us have the virus?" Alicia asked her.

"Because foxy they still need to find the main source of this thing before it's to late." Steph told her.

"What do you mean by before it's to late, how dangerous is this virus?" Show asked her.

"Yeah is there something that we need to know and you just won't tell us?" Randy asked.

Stephanie took a deep breath, how was she suppose to tell them, that this virus was deadly and turning the people of the city into flesh eating humans like zombies. If she told them that they'll think she's crazy and will laugh at her. She didn't have a choice it was for their own safety.

"Boss you gonna give us an answer or not?" Mark asked her concerned.

"Alright I'll tell you all the truth but you'll think I'm crazy!" She told them.

"No we won't boss! We'll respect whatever answer you give us right everyone?" Titus told her.

"Okay the doctors have said that this virus have turn people into flesh eating humans!" She told them.

Everyone sat in shock until Trinity spoke softly, " You mean like zombies?" She asked her.

Stephanie nodded, "Yes look I know it sounds crazy but they also told me the only to tell if you have this virus are by three signs. First is they're eyes turn red, second is foaming at the mouth, and last is they're speech you won't be able to understand them. I know none of you believe me but I'm telling the truth, take a look at this video if nobody believes me!" She told playing a cd on her laptop one of the doctors gave her.

As everyone gathered around the table and watched...

On the video..it showed three doctors and a young man by the name of Samuel Watson as he was being tied down to a table for observation. One of the female doctors stuck the young man with a needle to check his blood, at first everything seemed fine as they waited for the results but as they all got back to the room the man was starting to move rapidly. Two of the male doctors tried to restrain him but it was no use as he knocked one of them out with ease. The third doctor went for help and when she returned Samuel was then eating the doctors brains she screamed in horror as she locked the door and ran. As the video finished playing everyone was in silence.

"Oh my god I can't believe this it's like something out of a movie. What are we going to do? We're not safe here I wanna go home I can't stay here!" Alexa spoke quickly pacing back and forth.

"Alexa listen to me okay we're safe here. Nothing can get in here I promise, you have to relax alright." Stephanie told her trying to calm her.

Alexa shook her head in panic no "I can't stay here! I just can't I have to go!" She told her running out the door.

"Alexa stop! You're not safe by yourself, Alexa!" Stephanie shouted down the hall.

"Hang on boss I'll go after her." Nia told her with concern as she left going after her friend.

Meanwhile...Alexa wondered down the hall in tears she was scared and wanted to go home. She should have stayed with her friends at least she wouldn't be alone. "I'm started to think this was a bad idea! I better get back to the others before I get more lost than I already am." She told herself as she started walking back towards the conference room.

As she started walking, there was a strange noise behind her. "Hello is anybody there?" Alexa asked. There was no answer, until she heard the noise again that's when she saw the room they all had to go in to get tested for the virus. "All our blood results is in that room." Alexa spoke to herself as she saw the room had been destroyed. She opened the door and screamed as she saw one doctor on the floor in blood and the other one of the doctors being eaten alive. "Ahhhhh!" She screamed.

Nia heard this and ran down the hall, "Alexa! Alexa!" She yelled as came to the room the door was locked from the outside and she saw Alexa laying on the floor covered in blood as the doctor was eating her brains out.

"Oh my god!" Nia spoke softly stepping back she ran back towards the conference room.

"Do you think Nia found Alexa?" Bailey asked Sasha.

"I hope so!" Sasha told her.

Bailey nodded as she saw Nia running towards the door and slamming it behind her. "We have to get out of here now!" She yelled.

"Calm down Nia what happened where's Alexa?" Titus asked her.

Nia teared up after seeing her best friend covered in her own blood, "She's dead! One of those doctors got infected and killed the other and then killed Alexa!" She told him in tears collapsing to her knees crying. Bailey and the other women ran to comfort her. They all knew how close her and Alexa were they were like sisters. Nia protected her like a big sister, just like Charlotte is with Becky, Sasha and Bailey.

After Nia calmed down she spoke again, "We have to get out of here whatever this thing is, it's in the building now but on the other side of that door." She pointed down the hall.

"How do we get out of here?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know but we have to work together if we want to survive this and stay alive!" Stephanie told her.

They all agreed as they came up with a plan..

What will happen next?


	2. Chapter 2

Infected

Chapter 2

The plan

As they gathered around the table Stephanie pulled out a blueprint of the building. "Alright guys the building is only a few years old since they remodeled everything, so the emergency exits are in different areas." She told them circling three areas on the blueprint.

"Well we can't get to this exit because it's blocked off and that's where Nia saw Alexa. So we only have these two exits which are right here." She told them pointing to the far side of the blueprint.

"Umm Stephanie if I'm reading this correctly those two exits are towards the back of the building which means we still have to go through those doors that Nia came from!" Randy told her.

"I know but it's the only way out." she told him.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Randy asked her.

"We take only what we need with us and get the hell out of here!" She told him.

"But we still don't have any weapons to protect us from these things." Show told her.

"I know there's a store about a block from here, we can get weapons from there and stock up." She told him.

Randy nodded as he and the others grabbed their backpacks and some water and snacks and headed for the door.

"Okay everybody stay together, don't separate and the younger ones stay in the middle got it." She told them. Everyone nodded as they headed out the door.

As they headed out the door they could hear screams from outside and then as they got closer to the exit that's when Bailey saw her.

"Oh my god guys it's Alexa or at least use to be Alexa!" She told them standing close to Xavier.

"Bailey that's not Alexa! Run!" Stephanie yelled.

As they ran towards the exit, Stephanie thought of something, "The emergency button to close the gate. "John, Show get everybody out I'll meet you on the other side!" She yelled.

"What! No way Paul will kill us if anything happens to you." Randy told her.

"Just run ahead I have an idea now go that's an order now!" She yelled.

They nodded as they ran towards the parking lot.

Stephanie went to the opposite side of the hall and pushed the emergency button that closed the gate as she saw Alexa and took off running as the gate came down.

"Run Stephanie run!" Trinity yelled as the rest of them cheered her on.

Stephanie got close to the gate and then slid under as the gate closed behind her.

"That's was awesome boss, I didn't know you could run that fast in boots!" Sasha spoke with a smile helping her up.

"Neither did I!" She told her breathing hard.

"Stephanie please don't do anything that crazy again!" Mark told her.

"Don't worry I won't, come on let's get out of here." She told them as she grabbed her backpack and they headed out into the danger.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city Paul, Kofi, Glenn, Mark Henry and Jimmy and Jey were trying to find the others.

"What are we going to do?" Kofi asked his boss as they walked through what was left of New York City.

"We find the others and get the hell out of here before the army blows up the rest of the city." He told him.

They only had a few weapons found on some citizens of the city.

"What if we don't find the others?" Kofi asked him.

Paul stopped in his steps as he thought of the last time he saw his wife which was that morning at the hotel. He didn't even kiss her goodbye and she looked heart broken as he walked out the door.

"Don't say that Kofi okay! We will find them alright, we have too. I will see Stephanie, Jimmy will see Trinity, Mark and Glenn will see their wives and you will see yours understand me. Now let's go, we have to keep looking before it gets dark again." He told all of them as they continued walking.

Glenn saw the tension and ran to catch up with Paul. "Hey man what's up?" He asked him.

"Nothing let's just keep going okay!" He told him.

"No way Paul I've known you for over 15 years, you cannot just tell me that there's nothing wrong with you." He told him.

Paul just looked at him, "I'm scared okay! If we don't survive or find the others all I'm gonna remember is that I just left the hotel and didn't even kiss my wife goodbye or say I love her like I always do. I was in to much of a hurry, I could see she was hurt but I just kept walking instead of going back to hold her in my arms." Paul told him on the verge of tears.

"Look buddy we're gonna find them okay and when we do you're gonna look Stephanie in the eye and apologize for being a jerk. Than you'll have your kiss right as the sun sets just like in the movies." Glenn told him smiling.

"Alright big guy you've watched way to many romance movies!" He told him as he smiled.

"Guys look out!" Kofi yelled pulling out a shotgun.

He started shooting as these crazy things got closer and closer.

Paul saw this, "We gotta run now!" He yelled grabbing Kofi they ran behind a building.

"Now what we're trapped Paul!" Jimmy told him.

Back with the others...

"Hey I see the store straight ahead!" Bailey pointed.

The others saw it too, as they carefully checked their surroundings and walked across the street to the store to look for some weapons.

They grabbed shotguns, handguns, grenades and ammo to pack their bags and left. Stephanie left money on the table even though there was nobody to get the money.

"Really boss you left money?" Bailey asked her.

"What? Hey just because we're trying to survive doesn't mean we have to be criminals." She told her packing extra ammo in her bag as well.

Sasha grabbed some flare guns and extra flares for them to put in her bag.

"Okay everyone ready?" Stephanie asked them.

They all nodded as they headed out, Mark walked ahead of them as he saw smoke in the distance. "Guys you gotta see this!" Mark yelled behind him.

Randy and John came towards the front of the group, "What is it big man?" John asked him.

"Looks like somebody tried to destroy the entire city, not knowing that there was still people here." He told them.

"This looks like work of the army or something now what?" Randy asked him.

"We have to go around and hope for the best! Come on let's go!" Mark told them.

As they walked further, they could see the damage that was done homes were destroyed dead bodies everywhere, "Oh my god we have to find the guys fast before.." Trinity was interrupted by a loud noise. "Did anybody else hear that noise?" She asked the others.

They all nodded, "Yeah looks like we got company! On my count start shooting!" John yelled.

All the guys nodded as they prepared to shoot, "Ladies if you have a weapon prepare to shoot understand don't hesitate." Randy told them.

Trinity, Lana, and Stephanie nodded as they raised their guns up.

"1, 2, 3!" Randy yelled as they started shooting.

They got closer and closer as Randy and the others tried to shoot at them.

"They're getting closer where's the grenade?" John yelled.

"I got them!" Nikki yelled as she pulled the pin out and threw as hard as she could.

"Run now!" Stephanie yelled as they ran behind a nearby building.

They heard the explosion and kept their heads down as it went off.

After several minutes Randy and John peeked around the side of the building, and saw the infected bodies all over the ground.

"Great throw Nikki, you got one hell of an arm." Trinity told her.

"Thanks we can talk about that later let's get out of here! These things are giving me the creeps." She told her.

Trinity nodded as they started walking again hoping to find their friends.

Back with Paul...

"What do we do?" Glenn asked.

"There's a church over there we need to get inside!" Paul told them pointing ahead.

Glenn nodded, "Okay I'll hold them off, while you guys run!" He told him.

"No way Glenn we can't leave you!" Paul told him.

"Paul listen to me I'll be right behind you okay, I promise!" Glenn told him.

Paul nodded, "Okay guys on my count we run got it!" He told them.

"They all nodded, "1, 2, 3 run!" He yelled as they ran towards the church ahead of them. Glenn starting shooting as he was running backwards towards the building.

"Come on Glenn run!" Kofi yelled.

Glenn continued shooting but ran out of ammo, he dropped the shotgun and ran. He made it inside not knowing that Stephanie and the rest of the roster was close by.

"Hey look!" Charlotte yelled pointing ahead.

"I see them hand me a grenade!", Nikki yelled.

Randy gave her a grenade, "Run now!" She yelled as she pulled the pin threw they ran towards a large building and ran inside.

John closed the door behind them as they got inside, "That was close is everybody okay?" He asked.

They all nodded suddenly Stephanie heard a noise and pulled out her gun, "Who's there? Show yourself or else I'll shoot!" She spoke with a tone.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around pointing the gun it was to dark so she couldn't see who was in front of her.

"Hey easy Stephanie it's me Mark I was just checking this place out!" He told her.

"Oh okay did you find anything?" She asked him.

"No nothing this place is empty, I'll board up everything. We should probably stay here until morning since it's getting dark outside." He told her.

Stephanie nodded as she put her gun down, and walked towards the others

"Alright everyone listen up, we're staying here for the night until morning then we head out. Try to find our coworkers and husbands and get the hell out of here." She told them.

They all nodded and settled in for a long night. Mark and John took the first night watch, while Randy and Show got some sleep.

"Hey Mark you think we'll make it out of here alive?" He asked him putting ammo in one of his hand guns.

"I don't know John, but we have to stay strong for the ladies they're scared and so am I. I just hope and pray that the others are alive and safe." He told him also loading his pistol.

John nodded as they sat in silence, a few hours later Randy and Show took the watch until morning.

The next morning...

What will happen now?

Can they find the others?


	3. Chapter 3

Infected

Chapter 3

Day 2 Survival

The next morning was foggy, as Stephanie woke up realizing that something was wrong. She looked around and saw the younger ladies sleeping and noticed two people were missing.

"Hey Trinity wake up! Trinity wake up!" Stephanie spoke softly shaking her.

"Okay easy I'm up what is it boss?" Trinity asked wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Where's Sasha and Bailey?" Steph asked her.

Trinity looked at her confused as she looked around, when they fell asleep Sasha and Bailey were right next to her and Natayla. "I don't know they were right here last night." Trinity told her getting up.

She walked over to Charlotte and shook her, "Char wake up! Come on Char get up!" Trinity spoke shaking her.

Charlotte frowned in her sleep as she turned over, "Go away!" She spoke quietly.

"I can't do that Sasha and Bailey are missing!" Trinity told her.

"What!" Charlotte yelled jumping up. "How did this happen they knew not to go anywhere alone!" She told her waking the other women.

"I know Stephanie is waking the guys, we're gonna load our weapons and head out looking for them, So get ready!" Trinity told her.

Charlotte nodded as she thought about how scared Sasha and Bailey must be by themselves, they known each other since NXT so they were practically like sisters. She felt like the big sister to them, because she always looked out for them especially Sasha since she was the youngest out of the four of them.

Coming out of her thoughts, Charlotte grabbed her shot gun and loaded the ammo. "Don't worry girls, we're gonna find you safe and sound." She told herself as they headed out.

"Alright everybody we find Sasha and Bailey, then the others and get the hell out of this city!" Mark told them heading out the door.

As they walked out, they could see the fog was thick. "Alright everyone stay together, this fog is to thick to see anything!" Mark told them.

Meanwhile...

"Sasha I think we're lost!" Bailey spoke softly. "I know we shouldn't have left the others! Just stay close okay before..." Sasha was cut off by a loud moan.

"Umm Bailey we need to run now!" Sasha spoke quickly grabbing Bailey's hand they ran.

They ran up on an old church and hid inside. "Are we safe Sasha?" Bailey asked her scared.

"I don't know I sure hope so!" She told her as they waited for someone to find them.

Back with Paul they had already left the church looking for their friends.

"Hey Glen you think Mark and the others are okay?" Paul asked him as they continued searching through what was left of the city.

"I'm sure they're okay, I just can't believe the army did this without evacuating the city first. All these innocent people were killed that weren't even affected by this virus." Glenn told him.

"I know we just have to..." Paul was cut off by some loud footsteps behind him. He pulled out his pistol and was about to shoot. "Who's there show yourself now or else!" Paul shouted.

"Okay don't shoot, I'm here to help!" a young man told him stepping out of the fog.

"You can put your weapons down, I'm not gonna do anything to harm you okay." The man told them putting his hands up.

Glenn put his gun down slowly, "Who are you?" He asked him.

"My name is Samuel Carson, I work with special forces. Me and my team were sent here to find any survivors after the bomb went off, that the army set here in the city." He told them.

"Why should we believe you?" Kofi asked him.

"Because if I was lying, then all of you would've been dead by now!" He told them.

"If you were sent here to rescue survivors, then where is the rest of your team?" Jimmy asked him.

"They're dead! I'm the only one left, we were attacked near the hospital. Are there any other survivors besides you guys?" Samuel asked them.

Paul shrugged his shoulders, "We don't know. We were looking for our friends, when we bumped into you, they could be anywhere right now!" He told him.

Samuel nodded, "Okay! I'll help you find them and get out of this city." He told them walking ahead.

"Wait when we find them how do we get out of here?" Glenn asked him.

"There's a stadium about a mile from here a helicopter is suppose to meet me there, I'll make sure there is more than one when we get there. Now let's move before those things come back!" He told them leading the way.

The others nodded as they followed him into the fog hoping to find their friends safe.

Meanwhile...

"Sasha! Bailey! Where are you girls?" Stephanie shouted. They searched everywhere until they came upon an old church.

"Hey there's an old church up ahead let's check it out. Maybe they're inside!" Mark told them as they walked towards the church.

Mark opened the door and didn't see anyone until he heard a noise behind them...

"Sasha someone's inside!" Bailey told her as they hid behide some boxes. "Just stay quiet, maybe whoever it is will leave and ..." she was interrupted when she heard their name.

"Sasha! Bailey! Please be in here!" Stephanie whispered. As she looked around she saw Bailey's ponytail.

"Oh my god thank goodness you two are okay!" Stephanie spoke softly as she approached them.

Bailey and Sasha both looked up, "Boss you found us!" Sasha spoke happily jumping up.

Before they could hug, Stephanie gave them a very stern look.

"What were you two thinking going off on your own. Anything could've happen to you!" She told them.

"We're sorry I had left and Bailey came after me. It was my fault, I'm sorry we had you all worried." Sasha told her with her head down.

Stephanie just shook her head, "It's okay the important thing is that you two are safe and we leave this dreadful place together. Come on let's go!" She told them.

They both followed her out the door not realizing that trouble was near them.

What will happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

Infected

Chapter 4

A horror story

Day 2 the final hours

After finding the girls, they all set out once again, but ran into some trouble!

"Hey guys heads up! We got company!" John yelled.

The others looked up, "Everybody run!" Randy yelled as he started shooting behind him, but there was to many of them. Randy dropped the gun and ran behind the others.

They made to an old gas station and ran inside closing the door behind them.

Mark turned around and looked at his coworkers, "Is everyone okay?" He asked them.

They all nodded, "What are we gonna do now it's to many of them to kill and we're out of grenades?" Nikki told him searching through her bag.

"I know we'll figure something out, until then we just need to relax and ...!" Mark was cut off by a loud crash through the window and a scream.

"Trinity!" Stephanie yelled grabbing her quickly she took one shot and got the zombie in the head.

"We need to get out of here now!" John yelled.

As everyone left out the back door, and ran. There was a mall nearby and they ran towards it trying to stay together.

Mark pointed towards the mall and they ran. As they got inside, Stephanie noticed someone was missing.

"Hey where's Alicia?" She askes them looking around.

"She's still out there!" Stephanie spoke softly covering her mouth.

She went towards the door but stopped when she saw Alicia surrounded by those horrible creatures.

"Alicia!" Nattie yelled as they watched in horror. The zombies surrounded her ready to eat her flesh. She looked at her friends with a sad look as she smiled and waved at them, there was something strapped to her waist as she took off her jacket.

"Oh my god, she's sacrificing herself so we can escape!" Bailey realized covering her mouth.

"I can't look!" Stephanie spoke softly, hiding behind Mark as they watched helplessly. Alicia pulled the trigger out of one of the grenades and held her arms out as they heard a loud explosion everyone else to cover inside the mall.

As the smoke cleared, Stephanie walked out first and saw the damage done around them.

One of their coworkers and closest friend sacrificed her life to save theirs.

"I can't believe she did this!" Stephanie spoke softly in tears. As the others followed her outside, Nikki found a note inside Alicia's jacket as she pickes it up.

"Hey guys she wrote us a note!"she told them.

She started to read the note out loud, "Hey guys I have to do this so all of you can get out safely, don't cry for me because I'm doing this for all of you. I love all you guys and you'll always be my family!" Love foxy.

Nikki read the note in tears, "She did this for us. We have to get out of here alive and find the others." Nikki told them.

They all nodded as they went back into the mall, to come with another plan.

Meanwhile...

Paul and the others finally came into town and saw the mall and the carnage in front of them.

"What the hell happened here?" Paul asked them.

"I don't know but it looks like an explosion ..." Kane stopped midsentence as he saw someone familar ahead.

"No Alicia!" He spoke softly as he ran towards her. She was dead on site, "Alicia!" He spoke feeling for a pulse but got nothing.

"Guys she's dead! But where are the others she was with Stephanie and the others, so they have to be close right?" He asked them.

Paul nodded in tears I hope so, we just need to keep looking. Hope for the ..wait there's a mall ahead lets look inside." He told them running ahead of them.

Will they find the others and can they escape?


End file.
